¡Abre la puerta!
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Hagas lo que hagas no les habrás la puerta. Ellos pueden fingir ser cualquier persona, imitar cualquier voz e intentar todo con tal de que abras la puerta. Si la abres será tu final. "¡Hinata, abre la puerta, ttebayo!" se escuchó, Hinata escondió su rostro surcado en lágrimas entre sus brazos. No iba abrir la puerta por nada del mundo, ni por ti querido Naruto.


**Hola~! Aquí un pequeño shot basado en un creepypasta que leí. Todos los derechos a "Abre la puerta, por favor"**

 **Capitulo dedicado a NadeshikoHokage, quien adora este tipo de historias.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto tampoco son mios.**

* * *

 **Capitulo unico: Abre la puerta.**

–¡Vamos, Hinata! Tienes que abrir la puerta, _ttebayo_.- se escuchaba afuera de su cuarto, en el pasillo. La chica de cabello azulado y ojos como dos brillantes perlas solo atino a presionar aun mas sus manos contra sus oídos. No quería escuchar. _No debía_ escuchar.

–¡Por favor Hinata, acabamos de regresar de una misión y estamos gravemente heridos! Tienes que abrir... ¡Naruto, resiste!–esa sin duda alguna era la voz de Sakura Haruno.

Los reconocía, todo estaba en sus manos... ¡Eran sus amigos, por Dios! Tenia que hacer algo... Tenia que ayudarlos.

Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pedir perdón por lo menos porque lo que hacia era imperdonable. Pero de inmediato sus palabras fueron acalladas por gritos desgarradores del otro lado de la puerta.

–¡Hinata! Abrenos la puerta... ¡Por lo que mas quieras abre! – seguía suplicando la voz de Sakura. ¿Que acaso no lo entendían? No _podía_ abrir la puerta. – ¡¿Acaso nos quieres dejar morir, Hinata?! ¿¡Como paso con Neji, ah?!

Hinata oculto su cabeza entre sus piernas, su espalda sufría leves sacudidas involuntarias y sus dedos temblorosos se clavaban en la carne de sus brazos rasguñados. De repente las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos cerrados, recorrían sus mejillas y caían por su cuello.

–Dejenme sola... ¡Por favor, busquen a alguien mas!–exclamo con un hilo de voz.

–¿Que te pasa Hinata? ¡Nos tienes que abrir, ahora mismo o Naruto morirá! – se comenzaron a escuchar golpes en la puerta y la heredera de los Hyuga por fin se atrevió a mirar en dirección a la cerradura. Con los ojos levemente hinchados y el corazon en un puño trago saliva.

–¡L-Lo siento... No puedo abrir!–volvió a repetir sintiendo su garganta seca y que sus palabras salían entrecortadas.

–¿¡Por que diablos no puedes abrir?! –preguntaba la voz con gritos.

Hinata solo quería pararse de su cama, abrir la puerta y comprobar que el rubio y la chica de ojos jade estaban ahí, pero... No podía. NO PODIA.

Sus sollozos se escuchaban por todo el cuarto, estaba sola y en sus manos la vida de su amor platónico y una de sus mejores amigas. Pero, no iba a abrir la puerta a pesar de que el corazón se le encogía por cada suplica, cada grito y cada golpe en la puerta de su habitación.

¿Por que esto le pasaba a ella? ¿Por que justo el día en que se había quedado sola en la gran mansión? Ella era una kunoichi, podía defenderse pero... El miedo la tenia paralizada y la impotencia recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

Hace unas horas, a la una de la mañana le había llegado un pergamino sin destinatario pero con un mensaje muy claro. En el estaba escrito, con caligarfia limpia lo siguiente:

 _Ellos vienen por ti, te estuvieron observando y conocen todas tus debilidades. Eres su presa, te han elegido y hoy es la gran noche en que probaran su suerte contigo._

 _Hagas lo que hagas no abras la puerta o sera tu fin. Pueden hacerse pasar por cualquier persona, pueden imitar cualquier voz y hacerte dudar, hacer realidad tus peores pesadillas pero te están engañando. No abras la puerta bajo ninguna circunstancia._

 _No abras la puerta, hasta que todos los ruidos se hayan acabado y la luz del sol toque tu ventana._

 _No caigas. No abras la puerta._

Y después de leer aquel extraño contenido había comenzado su suplicio. Quizá sólo era una broma pesada o parte de una técnica de ilucion. Ella lo sabia, pero aun así había decidido no hacer nada.

Aunque la carta podía ser una gran coincidencia y quizá estaba poniendo la vida de sus amigos en riesgo... ¡No podía! No abriría la puerta...

Pero estaba llegando a su limite, todas esas palabras se quedaban grabadas en su subconsciente. Y había llorado tanto, negándoles la entrada a su casa, a su alcoba que ya no tenia mas lagrimas por llorar.

–¡Abre, Hinata! ¡Abre! –bramaba el rubio.

–...–y se quedo sin palabras para contestarles. Entonces de le ocurrió algo, así que con voz temblorosa exclamó. –¡Si quieren pasar, tiren la puerta por favor! A mi me es imposible abrir.

–¡Hinata, maldición, no podemos hacer eso! No me queda nada de chakra y a Naruto tampoco. –se volvió a escuchar. La pelinegra se volvió a encoger en su cama. Es siempre era una posibilidad...

Las suplicas se volvieron mas intensas al igual que los ruidos en el corredor hasta que en un momento determinado... Todo se calmo. Todo había parado de golpe. Todo era una calma absoluta, un silencio casi irreal tras toda una noche de sufrimiento.

Entonces Hinata entre hipos, con los ojos rojos y ojeras vio el camino hacia la puerta gracias a los primeros rayos de luz y temerosamente avanzó hasta llegar a su destino. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando su mano tomo la perilla y el 'click' producido al abrir esta resonó por toda la casa.

Y entonces...

Ahí yacían los cuerpos inertes y desangrados de los que alguna vez fueron sus mejores amigos, traicionados por un miedo irracional producto de su imaginación y de una carta que misteriosamente había desaparecido.

* * *

 **Si les gusto no olviden agregarlo a favoritos y dejar reviews. Si dejan bastantes reviews haré un epílogo (?) ok no.**

 **Gracias por leer, esto es producto de leer creepypastas en la noche, con insomnio y chocolate. Preguntas de la trama por MP.**


End file.
